


Playing A Game

by anne_supermarvelncisfiveo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demons, F/M, Fluff, Hunters & Hunting, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 15:17:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4527066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anne_supermarvelncisfiveo/pseuds/anne_supermarvelncisfiveo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You met TFW when you were on a hunt and they saved your ass. You decided to stay with them and you guys had been hunting buddies for a year now. But you had found out the angels were looking for you, and you didn’t want the Winchesters to get in trouble with them, so you decided to leave. Will they come looking for you?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing A Game

You had packed your bags yesterday evening, so you could sneak out early tonight. You had been living in the bunker for over a year, and you felt guilty for leaving them like this, but you didn’t want to involve them in the angel business. You had just found out, through Castiel, that that angels were looking for you, because you accidently killed one of their vessels. As if you knew the bitch was a vessel. But nevertheless, they wanted you, and you didn’t want the Winchesters to get hurt. You had already called an old friend in a town at the other side of the country. You had lived there a long time ago, but you kept in touch with Angela, your roommate. So when she told you your old room was still free, you gave it no second thought. You had left a note for Sam, Dean and Cas, telling them what you were leaving and why. You didn’t tell them were you were going, knowing that they would follow you. As you slowly walked away, backpack over your shoulder, you looked back. You were really gonna miss them.

 

You were living with Angela for almost half a year now. You left the hunting life for what is was, and picked up your old life with your friends. The angels had left you alone, probably because you stoped hunting. But you were not returning to Sam and Dean. Life here was different, but you felt like you needed it. You even picked up playing volleyball, the only sport you ever liked. Although the team didn’t like you, and the coach certainly didn’t, you just kept playing. Your trainer encouraged you in this, which gave you a good feeling. “Good luck today.” Your trainer called you one hour before the game, something he always did. “Thank you!” you hang up and sighted. your coach went crazy last game, and almost hit you. He pulled you out before you could even play one set, so you made a comment about it. And, man, he hated that. He yelled at you, called you names. If your trainer hadn’t walked in, your coach would not have been so happy and alive right now. you put on your shorts and shirt and walked onto the field. The rest of the team was already there and were looking at you with angry looks in their eyes. You did your warming up, and were stretching when the coach called on you. “Y/N, unfortunately, I got a call from the trainer, saying that you should play more, so you are going to play the last two sets. Okay?” He looked really annoyed and pissed off, and it made you smile. “It’s about time!” “You really are a little bitch, hea!” You rolled with your eyes and walked away. He called you that multiple times before, and you paid no attention to it. A whistle announced that the game began, and after two sets of waiting, it finally was your turn. You played your best, even though the team didn’t deserve to win this game. You flew over the field, playing and diving for every ball you could get, hurting yourself a few times while doing so. But you enjoyed it. And you won. For the first time in forever, you felt something you thought you would never feel again. Pride. You were proud of yourself. 

 

You shook the opponents hands, grabbed your bag and walked in the directions of the dressing room. “Not so fast!” You felt a hand grab your arm , pulling you back into the field. “You and I aren’t done here.” Your bag dropped from your shoulder. Looking around you, searching for witnesses, you saw there was nobody left. You and your coach were alone. “You little bitch. You are only showing of. Diving around like you are the best. Well, this aint about you. You are only here because we can’t kick someone out of the team. Let me tell you this, whore, if you don’t leave the team, we will make your live soo miserable that you wished you could die. Maybe that would be the best. Just drop dead!” The look in his eyes made you shiver. He was pure anger. And you were scared. You absolutely knew how to fight him off and you would certainly win, but his anger was so pure. It was evil. “Well, you idjit, I wasn’t planning on staying at such a bad team for long, so you get your way. Without me, you’ll win nothing! Im the only player who actually knows how to play volleyball!” You grabbed your bag from the floor, and walked away. “You are wearing a shirt, you’re not worthy of wearing.” Your coach eyes burned into your back. Your bag dropped to the floor, again, and you walked towards him. You pulled your shirt over your head and threw it against his chest. “Here. You can have it.” You saw him watching your body, now only covered by your sports bra. “Oh, I forgot you kicked on younger chicks. You perf!” He came over to you and his hand hit your face. Hard. You walked back a few steps and looked him. “Christo.” The word left your lips, barely hearable. But it had effect on him. He began to cripple, and right out you knew what you should have figured out a long time ago. Only a demon could get this angry. You backed out, walking towards your bag in which you carried your demon knife. But he knew what was going on. “The little bitch is a hunter.” He flew to your side and stabbed you with something. You fell back, feeling your stomach bleed. Suddenly you heard a scream, and you saw the demon dying. “Y/N, you alright.” Dean’s voice sounded like music in your ears. “Dean, she’s bleeding. Cas, get your damn ass over here!” Sam kneeled to you. He lifted your head up, letting it rest against his chest. “Y/N, stay with me. We patch you up.” Sam’s voice comforted you. You hadn’t heard it in a long time, and you’ve actually missed it a lot. While Cas and Dean were like brothers to you, your feelings for Sam had gone a lot deeper. “Cas, fucking hell, this is not the time to keep us waiting!” He screamed in the air. Dean had dug out his cell phone and was dialing a number, presumably that of cas. Sam pulled you even closer, while you felt the live draining from you. “I’m sorry Sam, for everything. I should have noticed, but I didn’t. It’s my fault. God may know how many victims he made while I were here, a moment away. I… I’m sorry.” Sam looked at you, tears in his eyes. “Don’t say that Y/N, it’s not your fault. I should have never let you go away. I should have gone looking for you, even though you said not to.” You felt weaker, and you knew you were going to die “Don’t let me go, Sam, ever. Tell dean and cas that they are the best friends in the world, and that I’m sorry. Sammy, I love you….” You blacked out, finally letting go of what was on your heart for over a year. You saw a white light, and you saw the shape of a man. “I love you too…….” A voice that sounded similar to you reached your ear. The shape came closer, and you could recognize the man. “Cas.. Am.. Am I dead?” “No, I came in time. You are in a healing state, you will wake up soon.”

 

You blinked with your eyes and saw cas was right. You saw Sam standing over you, tears in his eyes. “Y/N, can you hear me?” You nodded, simply. “Where am I” he smiled. “You are in the gym, you were playing volleyball, and after the game your coach hit you, and you realized that he was a demon. You remember?” You made a small noise. “It’s blurry.” “Let’s get out of here!” Dean looked at you, and you saw the tears and anger still in his eyes. “Where is Cas?” “Here.” You looked to your side, and smiled. “Thank you!” He smiled back. “You’re welcome.” Sam picked you up and carried you in his arms. You all went outside, to the impala. For a change, Castiel decided not to zapp away, but to ride along. “I’ll take the backseat with Y/N.” Sam, who was still holding you in his arms, took place in the backseat. You stretched your legs out, letting your head rest in Sam’s lap. His hands went through your hair. “What do you exactly remember?” You remembered almost every part of it “I remember me getting stabbed, and you guys bursting in. I remember thinking I was going to die and then I remember Cas, saying I was going to wake up soon.” You left out the part of you saying you loved Sam, because you didn’t want everybody else to know you said that. And, you were dying. Otherwise, you wouldn’t have told Sam. He nodded and focused on the road outside of the window. It didn’t take long for you to arrive at the bunker. The only place you ever really felt like home. Sam carried you inside, even though you probably could walk again. But you didn’t mind him carrying you. Dean went straight to his bedroom, and Cas walked to the living room, probably about to zapp away to somewere. Sam carried you all the way to your bedroom. It was still the same as you left it, like no one had been there since you were gone. “We left it the way it was, for if you ever came home.” Home. You smiled. Sam was right, this was home. He lowered you carefully on the bed and tucked you in. He wanted to walk away, but you grabbed his wrist. “Please stay.” You moved to the other side of the bed so Sam could lay next to you. “I… I want to ask you something.” Sam sat down at my bed and laid down next to me. “What is it Y/N.” You sucked in a deep breath. “I remember that I said somethings.” Sam nodded in response. “I remember too.” You saw the look in his eyes. It was a sad look, but you could also see something you had seen before. You finally recognized what it was. Love. He looked at you with love. “Sam, did you answer me? I mean, when I was out.” He looked down. “I thought you couldn’t hear me anymore. I thought you were gone.” A tear ran over his cheek. You slowly lifted your hand to wipe it off. You stared each other in the eyes as you cupped his cheek. Your head slowly moved towards his, and your lips met. It was the most passionate kiss you’ve ever shared. His arms pulled you closer, onto his lap, never breaking the kiss. When he finally pulled back to get some air, you saw the look on his face and you could see that he loved you. “I love you.” You saw his face light up when you said the words. He pulled you closer, locking your lips once again. His lips moved against yours as he said the words. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I already posted this story on my Tumblr account, but a thought it would be a good idea to post them here as well. Soon more will follow ;)


End file.
